harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Professor
Should this list be put into some type of order? At first I was thinking it should be grouped by class name, but since some teachers have taught more than one class, it might make more since to just sort it alphabetically by the last name of the teacher. Romulus Wolf 21:11, 6 August 2007 (UTC) *I think alphabetical is probably the best way to go. A nice organised list so people can find what they're looking for. Besides, teachers can be grouped by class name on the pages dealing with the actual classes themselves can't they? - Cavalier One 13:48, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Stub Curious what others may think, I don't know if I would classify this as a stub. Not a ton of info, but not sure what other information the page would contain. HPguru 07:11, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Sleeping Where does all the Professors sleep at night??? : I might try to work the best guesses into this article. There are hints that the professor's offices are more like apartments/flats. When Professor Snape's office is broken into during the "Goblet of Fire" book, and he is talking to Filch, he mentions that he "'heard banging and wailing'" and then "passed" his office. This implies that his office could be near or attached to wherever he is sleeping. Another possibility is that the Heads of House have sleeping quarters near their Houses. In "Prisoner of Azkaban", when the Gryffindors are throwing a party after a Quidditch game, Professor McGonagall enters the common room at one point and tells them to go to bed. So she is sleeping in a place that allows her to hear the noise. UnicornWolf (talk) 09:39, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Flitwick Picture Perhaps Flitwick should have both his pics up, HMM? Two articles? Should it be made two separate "Professor" articles to draw a line between the Professors working as teaching and the Professors employed by the Ministry for the scientific study of magic? User:Simen Johannes Fagerli :Agreed; perhaps "Professor (Hogwarts)" and "Professor (Ministry of Magic)" or something similar, with tags on each? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 16:23, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :It should in that case be more like "Professor (Teacher)", because Professor is also used to entitle teachers on other wizarding institutions, not only Hogwarts. Also, I know we have Professor Croacker in the Department of Mysteries and that Phobeus whathisnamewas in the Ministry of Magic Research Committee, but we should, just to be sure, take a look on the wikia to make sure there are no other context other than Ministry employees and teachers in which the title is used in the wizarding world. - User:Simen Johannes Fagerli ::Marlowe Forfang and Emerett Picardy. I think then "Professor (teacher)" and then "Professor (researcher)"? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 16:11, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Seems reasonable. Although, we do have a certain Professor Helbert Spleen who work as a Healer, so would that be three articles? ::Would it be to far-fetched for us to write on the pages of Forfang and Picardy that they presumably are work in the Ministry of Magic Research Committee? It is the only part of the Ministry that is known to have Professors research magical items and phenomenons? ::We'd better change the "Professor (teacher)" so it describe the title of Professor used in magical education in general and the power the title bear over a school's students, rather than how a Hogwarts professor have power over Hogwarts students. Hogwart's may still be used for examples from the book, but we'd have to change it to be about "Professor (teacher)" and not the "Professor is the title of employed teachers at Hogwarts", if you get what I mean? - User:Simen Johannes Fagerli :::If I understand the source text correctly, Picardy and Forfang were just really smart authors who did some research for their books and writings, not Ministry employees. Perhaps Spleen was also an author, or maybe he taught at a wizarding academy? Perhaps "Professor" is a title for really smart people regardless of occupation? So we've got "Professor (teacher)" with the text clarifying that the term is used for teachers of all schools. And then ... hmm ... "Professor (researcher)" or "Professor (academic)" or "Professor (scholar)"? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:20, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :::I doubt being 'smart' grants you a title. One can be pretty good in History without being an actual Historian, right? I think we safely can assume that these two are either employed by the Ministry and their work have been done by the Ministry's instruction, through the Ministry on the author's proposal, or that they are esteemed members of some spesific but yet unnamed academic association. - User:Simen Johannes Fagerli ::::So maybe not by being smart, but they could be independent researchers; they don't have to belong to any organisation in particular. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:22, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::I doubt that. The impression we get from the books and Pottermore implies that it is the title of a professional. Example: School teachers go by the title Professor, various researchers for the Ministry, Healers at St. Mungo Hospital. Therefore, having no canon information about any type of frelance professors, and information about said title is yet to be given at Pottermore, if at all, so we should keep to the teacher and researcher categories for the time being. ::::Or do you no longer agree, Mr. H? - User:Simen Johannes Fagerli :I've undone the split. A "Professor" is a scholar, or a member of the scientific community engaged in higher education (which Hogwarts seems to be an example; there aren't wizarding universities) and research. It is, thus, a false distinction that between teachers and researchers: both actively contribute to scentific knowledge, and that is what the title refers to. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 13:37, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::It is NOT a false distinction. You say that a Professor is "a member of the scientific community engaged in higher education", which is not the case. You have magical scientific researchers, and then you have school teachers. That's to different things.If you think that a Hogwarts professor and a Professor experimenting in the Department of Mysteries is the same, I am sorry to dissapoint. Example, Professor Minerva McGonagall is an academician, while Professor Raul Croaker is a magical scientist. Professor Herbert Spleen is a wizarding doctor, and due to the title, likely to carry out scientific research and experimentation on magical medecine. Scientist and Teacher. No false distinction there. PLEASE, for the sake of realism, redo the split. User:Simen Johannes Fagerli :::A "professor" is a honorific given out to a specialist in a particular branch of knowledge, or in other words, a learned person. It has nothing to do with the job they have: professors can conduct scientific research, or teach, or do whatever they please, but that is neither here nor there. A similar thing happens with "Doctor": it's a title for people who have attained a doctorate; whether they are physicians, or chemists or physicists is irrelevant. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:06, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, that's the real world, and then we have Harry Potter, where cars can fly, people can pop in and out of fireplaces, eat candy tasting like grass, buggers, poop, sushi, ect, determined by which bean you eat, and where the Professor title obviously is used differently. And if you for some reason don't see that fact for what it is, and somehow other people was to miss out of what's right there in front of their eyes, then I suggest that we instead make a page called "Teacher" separate from Professor because a what expertise they have in any subject has nothing to do with their authority over the students they teach. User:Simen Johannes Fagerli. ::::The title of "Professor" has nothing to do with the authority they have. They have authority over students because they are teachers. All teachers are Professors, but not all Professors are teachers; yet, all Professors are masters in their area of expertise, which is the definition of the word. I am repeating myself when I say that "Professor" is a title that does not denote any particular job. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:21, May 27, 2014 (UTC) "Master" title? Can anyone add information about why some teachers are the "master" of their subject - i.e., Professor Snape is the Potions Master? (I think there was also a reference to Flitwick being the Charms Master in one book, but I can't remember.) I haven't found a definite answer. My best guess: there are some unseen additional teachers who handle a couple of classes for each subject, but whoever teaches the most classes and teaches the N.E.W.T.-level is "Master" of it. UnicornWolf (talk) 20:42, December 12, 2014 (UTC) : As far as is known, it's just a quirk of language — you never say "Potions Professor", you always say "Potions Master", and that is all there is to it. Like a "music master" — it's the old, Latin-based meaning of "master" as a "teacher", it has nothing to do with academic credentials.Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 21:01, February 20, 2018 (UTC) It could also be, though this might be boardering on speculation, that the Charms Master and the Potions Master could be the title denoting them as head of an academic department. Hogwarts evidently have several teachers teaching the same subject, seen as there are academic departments at the school. Pofessor Sprout is Head of Herbology, suggessting there are more people teaching Herbology. Professor McGonagall is Head of the Transfiguration department, like Albus before her, so the Charms Master and the Potions Master could be the designated heads of the Charms and Potions departments and oversee other professors who teach the subject. Ninclow (talk) 22:18, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Neville Longbottom Start Date? I have not completed any edits outside of talk pages or I would consider doing this myself but could we change Neville Longbottom's start date as a professor to before 2014 as he is listed as a popular Herbology Professor in Rita Skeeter's article on Dumbledore's Army's attendance at the 2014 Quidditch World Cup Finals? MrOptimistic1001 (talk) 01:26, October 27, 2019 (UTC) :His date has been fixed and a ref added for the article where this info is found. Thanks for noting it and feel free to edit article with any other corrections you might see are needed. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 01:58, October 27, 2019 (UTC)